


Survival of the Fittest

by truxblooded



Series: sᴜᴘᴇʀɴᴀᴛᴜʀᴀʟ ᴀᴜ: ᴛᴡɪɴᴠᴇʀsᴇ [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dean Winchester and Original Female Character are Twins, Sibling squabbles, Twinverse, Winchester Sister, sister winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxblooded/pseuds/truxblooded
Summary: Everyone knows that motel showers have one hell of a dismal water heating system, and after a long grim and grunge filled hunt it's literally a "survival of the fittest" to see who gets to the shower first.





	Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note:**

> [Season One era]

“I CALL SHOWER!!”

Sara Winchester announced her declaration loudly, shooting out from underneath Sam’s arm as he had been the one to unlock and open their motel room door, shucking her small sling bag off to some corner of the room at the same time she made a break for it. Startled, Sam could only blink owlishly for a split second at the passing blur of dark green and tan that was his sister, before suddenly lurching forward as the full weight of his brother bum rushed passed him.

“Oh hell no!” Dean shouted, giving chase after having shoved his way passed Sam, his own pack flying off to god only knows where in the room as he all out scrambled after his sister who was far too close to the bathroom for his liking already.

With a protesting warcry like shout, Dean leapt the expanse of space between himself and his twin, a hand flying out and snatching the hood of her jacket to effectively yank her back. His shout of victory became a disgruntled squawk as he watched in dumbfounded horror as Sara used his pull on her jacket to her advantage, twistin about and bending slightly to pull her arms out of the sleeves as if shedding a shirt. The sudden loss of of a body weighing the jacket down had Dean flailing to catch his balance before stumbling sideways into the small setup of a few chairs around the tiny disc of a table. Sam watched the entire thing from his place still just within the doorway, bursting into a fit of laughter as Sara had gotten free despite Dean’s efforts and was now victoriously sliding into the bathroom, blowing a kiss out the door at Dean before slamming it shut in his face.

“SARA RENEE WINCHESTER!! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!” Dean hollered, a fist banging against the cheap pressed wood door that stood between his twin and himself at that moment.

“What’s that Dean? Sorry, I can’t hear you over all the HOT WATER I’M GOING TO BE USING!” Sara’s voice retaliated back, albeit a bit more muffled considering the barrier of the door and the rush of water that had suddenly turned on.

As Dean started to rant right back, Sam shut the door laughing, hitting the locks before slinging his bag off to the corner that Sara’s sat haphazardly in the mad dash she had made. Shaking his head as he listened to his older siblings quarrel, Sam tossed the motel key on to the table and made his way over to the mini fridge grabbing a beer and popping the cap as he sat back to enjoy the entertainment rolling out in front of him.

“GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!”

“No habla ingles!”

“If you don’t get out here and give up that shower, I’m breaking this door down and dragging you out!”

“Ooo, I like it when you talk dirty, but you know that sort of relationship between us is frowned upon by nearly the entire world.”

“.... what the actual fuck?”

Sam spit sprayed the entire mouthful of beer he had just taken and snorted a laugh that hurt his throat but went largely ignored as he fell off the couch clutching his sides and laughing hysterically into the dingy carpet.

ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ, ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ sʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴜʏ ᴍᴇ ᴀ ᴋᴏ-ғɪ ☕

**Author's Note:**

> [image used is not my own and was found on a google search; all creative credit does not go to me whatsoever]


End file.
